Eyes of Demise
by BakuB
Summary: Set in an AU world where L and Beyond Birthday work side by side solving crimes together. What happens when a certain someone enters the picture? Rated as such because because of violence, swearing, and Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**The pair of detectives sat next to each other with identical poses and simular facial features, one would almost mistake them for brothers. When they worked together like this, they were both referred to as L, the world's greatest detective. There were times they worked alone as well. The older of the two was the original L. He was known as L Lawiet, Lost, Law, and many other names. The other, Beyond Birthday, was known by B, Backup, Brother, and Gemini among others. B had settled down and married, retiring from being an international detective to just a localized one...Until his wife was murdered six months before, killed by a serial killer the two of them were tracking. Beyond had known when his wife would die because of his special eyes, but he had not known the method of how. The killer was deranged, he had a blood fetish, one might even say blood turned him on. He'd killed over 20 men, women, and children, raping them as they bled to death under him. Of course the man did nothing to reveal himself. The only things linking the same man to each crime were the fact that he used one well placed stab to a vital place for a quick bleed out, and the killer takes something from his victim and leaves it at the next crime-scene. He had taken his wife's wedding ring, and he'd bet his life that it would turn up soon. He tried to forget that night he came home to see Calpurnia's body in a pool of blood, a dead thirteen year old's most prized Bratz doll drenched in blood beside her.  
"Let's review, B. The killer murders people from ages 10-40 and targets mostly females between 15 and 36, and he began five years ago. What do you think of it? What's next?" L asked.  
"Victim 27 will come soon, in a few weeks I'd say. The victim will probably be male in his 20's, probability 40%." B announced after a little thought.  
"Very good job, but I've done better. The location will be north east Los Angeles" L answered.**

**Bakura looked into the newspaper set in front of him. How boring, they were benefiting from the heart ache of other people again. This time there had been a fire and children had been killed. It made no sense, why did there always have to be a big deal made of tragic things? Why can't there be good news reported in the papers, why couldn't the local talent show be front page material? Death loomed over him always it seemed.**

**He usually admired his mentor to no end, was considered the Watson to L's Sherlock Holmes, but the idea didn't sit well with him that day. The thought of his wife's murderer not moving out of the city, was probably a large part of it. Another part being that since the murder six months previously, he didn't get around much, only seeing the same people and same rooms. He needed air and out of that place just for a short time.  
"L, I'm getting out for a bit, you want me to get you any pastries or anything while I'm out?" Beyond asked.  
"Hmmm... A dozen doughnuts would be nice, thank you B."**

**He tossed the paper aside, he was sick of looking at the disgusting garbage they passed off as news. He was no longer interested in the half finished food, he needed to move, he was restless. He ordered a to go box, slapped down a tip, payed and left the restaurant/bakery, trying to clear his head.**

**L sure had a way of making him feel like a meager personal assistant sometimes. He was sure this had been how Matsuda Touta must have felt when they worked on the Kira investigation together, that case had been open and shut when L asked him to get involved, it was even the first time he could place a name for his unique eyes that could see names and lifespans. The Shinigami who had dropped their notebooks were long gone as were the killer notebooks. He strolled along, his mood growing lighter in the sun's brightness. He came to a place that was like a bakery and restaurant in one, and placed an order for some food and snacks.**

**Just as he was about to leave the restaurant, he saw a strange man. The thing that was strange about him was not his looks, the man was handsome to him, but the strange thing about him was that there were no numbers under his name. Bakura, himself, was the only person he'd known like that. Was this the same work afoot? Was the same creature, whatever it was, that brought him these unique eyes, bestowed this power upon another? He would have to keep an eye on this guy. Bakura watched as the man, Beyond Birthday, received his order, payed, and left. He followed after the man at a safe distance.**

**Beyond could swear he felt eyes one him the whole way back to the building that was used as just a regular hotel as a front. The realty was, just like the Kira Task Force Head Quarters, it was little more than a glorified building where agents spent their days and nights both in work and play, trying to solve various notorious crimes of vital importance.**

**Following him to the building did not discourage Bakura's curiosity one bit, he'd stand by until the man left the ****building again. He had to meet this guy, had to find out more, maybe even teach him the true purpose behind their unique eyes. He ate when he was hungry, and continued to wait. When he arranged for the two of them to meet, it would seem like sheer chance.**

**It was back to work, back to looking at statisics and looking for paterns, trying to find answers. That by no means was boring, but he seriously wasn't feeling up to it, so after a few hours, he asked to be excused. After getting through all of the security, he left for a walk. Little did he know that it would be a walk into a whole new world.**

**He watched, as Beyond stepped out. He studied him, and when he was sure that he knew which way Beyond was headed, Bakura went around a building to make it appear that he was just out a walk too, appearing in front of the detective when he turned the corner.**

**There was that feeling that he was being watched again! But there were still people walking about so he didn't worry too much, and he could defend himself too. As Beyond continued on his walk, he looked at people as he went. He had no choice but to see when they would die by looking at them, but he had learned to accept the reality and finality of it when his parents died. He did this until at last his eyes fell on a stranger that only had his name visible, this sent him on edge. In all of his life, he had only met the two Kiras with hidden lifespans like his, he could only assume that this was a new Kira, there was no other born like him...That he was aware of. Bakura Helket he read, he was going to talk to this guy rather than just assume anything. Just then, Bakura turned and seemed to notice him with a shocked look on his face.**

**He played everything perfectly and acted shocked. "This is a new one to me, I've never known anyone who can see as I do." Bakura said, "You do see names and lifespans don't you?" As he waited for a response, he acted nervous or at the very least, uncomfortable to be speaking to him right there.**

**"What? Were you born with Shinigami Eyes? I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable talking out in the open? I can understand. Where would you like to go?" There were just too many things he wanted to ask, so many things he needed to know about this stranger.**

**"Y-yes, I know a place around here. We'll be able to talk in relative privacy." he stammered in fake nervousness. Everything was falling into place. From the moment he'd heard Beyond speak, he knew it was love, and not just mere fascination in him. Bakura was ashamed that he had to act, lying from the start, but telling Beyond he had stalked him wasn't going to make him like Bakura any better. It would probably in truth, drive him away, but he would eventually share everything with him.**

**At first he trusted everything Bakura told him, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know what was setting off alarms, whether it was the fact a part of him still suspected the other of something, or that he was just mixed up because he'd never met another like himself. His curiosity for the other more than made up for it though, and soon they were seated in a 24/7 diner, ordering food.**

**"You may feel free to ask me anything you wish, but first, That thing you called our rare gift, what was it again? Tell me what you know of them." he said before turning to the menu, trying to decide what to order. If he played everything right, he would earn the other's trust that night.**

**Beyond looked at his menu as well. This was the type of place where you could get breakfast or anything at any hour. He was still trying to decide what he was going to eat when Bakura's words reached him. He had to admit the other's voice was intoxicating in its deep and enchanting way, which was weird to him, he'd never really found anyone of the same gender as attractive before, except a few boys when he was a confused teen in Whammy's House. It was C's love for him and her constant affection that eventually settled him into his marriage with her.  
He sipped on his pasty sugar coffee, before answering to the question, "Well... I am a detective, as one of the best, I was asked to help out on the Kira case. During this case, I was lead to the discovery that gods of death do exist. That our specialized eyes, are like thiers, and not even the Shinigami I've spoken to know how I, or I should say, we, came to possess this ability.**

**"Fascinating! You're a detective? One of the best at that you say, what sorts of crimes besides Kira have you investigated? Weren't you afraid for your life?" He exclaimed. This was a twist he did not foresee, it was a thrill! No doubt if he was one of the best, he was after this serial killer that was thought to be very sick and tortured.**

**"Yes, I am a detective. I wasn't too terribly afraid for my life. I was only called in to confirm a few things and find the evidence, and well, usually I work whatever case comes my way or I'm asked to do. Often they are crimes I find challenging, but I've made it a personal mission to find a certain serial killer. I lost my wife six months ago, the killer murdered her and even though it was her time, murder is an unforgivable act!"**

**Yes, he should have guessed it, with the fact they both had the same last name. Birthday wasn't too common of a last name, either so he shouldn't have been surprised. Bakura was taken a little aback nonetheless.  
"Really? The madman on the loose now? What's sorts of leads do you have?"**

**"It's top secret. You said I could ask you anything... Hm... Oh yes, how did you discover what the numbers above people's heads meant? The first time I understood was when my father died, I didn't have any concept of it before. All I knew is that I saw names and the numbers made no sense, they were just there." Just as Beyond finished speaking, the waiter came to take their orders. He ordered a strawberry jam sandwhich.  
"No, I'm not trying to be unreasonable here! Normally I would just ask for a jar of jam and people know me here and would do it. All I'm asking since you're new here, is for a jam sandwhich, are you going to do this for me? Or do we have to take our business elsewhere?" he yelled.**

**Bakura couldn't help laughing at the situation between the waiter and Beyond. When things calmed down with them, he was able to place his order of steak, potatoes, and veggies. When they were left alone again, he began his tale, "Much like you, I'm afraid. It was a sort of accident, I happened to be there when an uncle of mine was on his death bed. I was there when his name and lifespan faded and disappeared. It hit me then what those numbers meant, but for a long time I was either too scared or just plain not interested in figuring those numbers out any further. Another event later changed my mind about that, but that's a story for later."**

**They spoke and ate a while longer before Beyond payed the bill. It appeared this would be the last they saw of each other for the rest of the night, and that this would be the extent of their 'getting to know each other', but Bakura surprised him by asking if he would like to visit a while longer at his place. This seemed like a totally innocent visit, he didn't think there was any alterior motive, but he would soon find out he was wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**His house was just a few blocks from where they were and things were going just right. Upon entering his home, Bakura offered his guest something to drink. This drink would not be spiked in the usual way, but it would be spiked. He would make a night of it, and he couldn't just let such a special visitor come into his life and leave so quickly.**

**Beyond had no idea what was in store for him, if he had, he might not have accepted his new found friend's invitation. Bakura handed him a glass of red wine laced with god only knew what, and Beyond sipped at the strawberry flavored liquor without thought that it could be anything more than what it seemed. When he'd finished, he got up to leave, saying he would come by when he had free time again.**

**Bakura thought the drug he placed in the drink would go into effect soon.  
"You're not going anywhere tonight." He laughed as he quickly moved to block the door. He really didn't mean to be so forceful, but in this case he had to be. He forced the other man into a hard kiss with him, but with that drug he placed in the drink, it wouldn't be long before Beyond would be more than willing to do that and more.**

**Beyond was about to get angry with Bakura for preventing him from leaving, but when he was unexpectedly and forcefully kissed, not only did his anger leave, but he noticed, one couldn't help but notice actually, that he had grown rather large. It was then he figured out something was slipped into his drink, and as angry as he was about it, he was finding it hard to not just give in. When Bakura laughed and put a hand down into his pants, touching his hardened member, he reluctantly gave in. He could be pissed off about it later, right now he would lose his mind if he didn't have a sexual release.**

**He could tell Beyond was angry with him, and Bakura did not blame him. Soon he would have no reason to keep anything from him, or use him in such a manner. He continued to work his fingers lightly around Beyond's length, at the same time he entangled their mouths together. Bakura felt Beyond begin to reluctantly give in, the drug was too strong to ignore, he knew.**

**All of this felt way too submissive for Beyond's liking and he was an aggressive top, it was something he prided himself on being. So he began to take the things a step further, he unbuttoned Bakura's shirt, and tugged at it until he managed to wrestle it off, then slipped his own hand into Bakura's pants, but he still did not like this idea much at all.**

**He enjoyed the aggressiveness of the other, it was a nice change and he held back to see where Beyond would take things. He could still feel Beyond's resentment, but liked that he was still there and he wondered why? Normally someone with as much of a lively attitude as this man, would have just left no matter how tempting he made things. He wouldn't question it though.**

**Bakura was very lucky that Beyond had this code he lived up to, and that was the only thing keeping him there. He slipped his hand around to the back of the other's pants, pushing a finger straight up into Bakura's entrance. He didn't give a damn whether it hurt or not, served him right for using him in this way! Little did he know that this was only the beginning of the secrets he would discover Bakura had been hiding.**

**"Ugh! You like to play rough do ya?" He chuckled, he didn't mind the pain, some would call him sadistic if they knew, and he supposed he was a little. Bakura took that opportunity to tug at the pants of the other.**

**Beyond let Bakura undo his pants, and allowed them drop to his feet. Fuck it all! He removed his hand from inside, and did the same to Bakura. Then he helped remove the rest of their clothing, pushing him into where the bedroom was and onto the bed, continuing what he began.**

**Beyond was like an animal possessed by extreme lust. Bakura did not resist him, he did not fight for control, he just went with it. He burned with the desire to know what submissiveness was.**

**He shoved a finger back inside Bakura, and worked his way around the opening, trying to stretch it further. He kept going, harder and then, he could not wait longer, and pulled the other to him, pushing straight inside.**

**Bakura could not hold back his anticipation and just then, Beyond moved him and dove right inside. He bolted up and bit into the other's shoulder to keep from screaming. Fuck that hurt! But he had asked for this, and oddly, he enjoyed it far more than he ever had.**

**Beyond felt a little guilty for being so rough when he was bitten. He would have to be a little more gentle wouldn't he? He began to move slowly, movements still a bit sharp and uneven.**

**He settled back, and until the pain dulled, bit his lip until it bled. He loved the that taste on his lips, and when the pain made way for pleasure, he felt a bit of guilt for doing things in this way to get what he wanted, but something screamed at him that he could not let this one go. He may even have found himself a partner, he hoped so, and again, the guilt for what was to come next, nagged at him.**

**Now he just lived in the moment. He felt no regret or guilt for doing this. he felt no ill will toward the man under him, and perhaps, Beyond was even beginning to like him. He let out a hard groan when he was feeling really good. He found himself feeling not only more at ease, but more fascinated by this interesting situation.**

**He thrust more into Beyond's hold, he felt incredibly good, with the feel of Beyond inside him, with his desperate thrusts within. Beyond had needed this as much as he had wanted it. "Uuuhh, faster... Please." he moaned, and Bakura added a lust filled, "Shit." When the other complied.**

**Beyond couldn't deny it to himself any longer, he was beginning to like this, for the power he held if for nothing else. Faster? Faster he did move. "Rgh." he moaned, grinding his hips, digging them into Bakura's as he went along.**

**The sensation of their hips grinding together, and the gentle movement inside made him melt into the moment even more, he pulled his lower end even closer to Beyond's in an effort to feel all of him. Bakura let out another cry when Beyond hit a really sensitive area. He would have to return the favor next time.**

**Bakura's actions encouraged Beyond to go further and he pinned Bakura's arms down as he continued to move even harder, faster, groaning in bliss. In this moment he wanted to own Bakura, at the moment, it all seemed right. He moaned monstrous sound, it didn't sound human even to his ears, that's when he bit into the other's neck, gently at first, then harder until at last he drew blood. He liked that coppery taste, he always did.**

**This is just how he hoped it would be! Bakura groaned, moaned, and wiggled in absolute bliss, and brought to the very edge until he felt the bite and his blood trickle down his neck, oh how he loved every moment of this game of lust.**

**Beyond continued slamming into Bakura, lost in the moment, at this point, he was all sensation, he could feel nothing but this strong feeling urging him on. He could no longer even hear his own grunts and sighs.**

**He closed his eyes, and squeezed at the hands pinning him down before arching himself up. He cried out out again, and he didn't know how much longer he could take this before he blew his top. But he wouldn't just let it go then either, he had to make sure Beyond did not leave that night.**

**Beyond had no doubt it would all be over soon, he pushing harder and faster as Bakura squeezed his hands. He decided to break the pin when another idea crossed his mind, and he grabbed and started pumping on Bakura's erection, moving in time with his thrusts.**

**"Oh god." he cried without realizing he'd said it.**

**he suddenly hand on his erection, and the hard pushes within him were getting to him. Bakura could help but cum right then and there, clenching around Beyond.**

**Beyond continued on, he needed to reach the end, and just as Bakura up around him, he felt himself tip over the edge and he spilled his seed inside the other. He then pulled out, got up, and began to dress and leave, feeling ashamed of himself. He should never have let himself be talked into coming to Bakura's apartment.**

**"No, you can't leave yet, it's my turn." Bakura chuckled devilishly, moving to stop him yet again. There was no way those drugs were totally out of Beyond's system yet, and he was determined to repay the earlier favor. "I let you take me, now you will let me take you. I owe you for showing me a good time, I intend to pay up tonight."**

**Once again, he moved his hand down between Beyond's legs, and reluctantly, his member began to grow again. Bakura knew his own body, was ready for another go.**

**He was preventing Beyond from leaving again! Bakura was really pushing it!**

**"Ah, damn you! Okay, alright, you don't give me much choice!" he replied just before he was grabbed again. He didn't accept defeat too easily, and this case was no exception. Bakura was a very lucky individual that night, and if Beyond had his way, he would have nothing more to do with this freak after this, but he had no way of knowing he was playing right into this man's hands.**

**Bakura chuckled, he had won because there was no chance this guy would leave that night, and soon Beyond would be very much at his mercy, but Beyond would learn to like it. He would learn to crave it! Bakura slowly pushed two fingers up into Beyond, being very gentle, as he continued to work his hand up and down the hardening length. He twinned and scissored the fingers, and stretched the opening little by little, carefully.**

**He hated himself for falling into this trap again, and hated himself more for enjoying himself with this. These two sensations going on at once were almost too sweet of a feeling, he moaned and blushed brightly with embarrassment. Bakura had won again, had gotten him to admit with his sounds of pleasure that he was enjoying himself, but he still had a trick of his own that he was going to use at the right time.**

**Bakura laughed darkly, he knew that Beyond would be his in a matter of minutes. "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you." he purred, he knew that there weren't many people, that he met anyway, that liked pain like he did. "You're nearly ready, when you are, that's when I'll take you."**

**He hated being at this man's mercy, and it didn't help that Beyond felt he couldn't say no, not even to being the submissive. His mind was gone with desire, before he knew it, he was lying on the bed, bracing himself for being entered.**

**Bakura joined Beyond on the bed, crawling over him. He pushed straight inside, filling Beyond to the hilt. After a few seconds, he began to move, slowly at first. The bed started creaking quietly under them. God, Beyond was tight! It drove him wild to think of this delicious situation, and how fortunate he was to have met Beyond Birthday on such a day.**

**Beyond gasped at the feeling of being filled. It was a strange sensation, a little painful, but he soon adjusted. When Bakura began sliding in and out, he felt like he was being torn in two and branded, but not for very long, he soon felt like he was in the very center of bliss. He was very embarrassed that he was finding pleasure, and yet, it felt right too.**

**Bakura began to slide in and out faster when Beyond's breath hitched in bliss, at the same time, he grasped Beyond with a feather light grip, going from the tip to the bottom of the shaft in a fluid rhythm along with his thrusts.**

**His face flushed a bright red, as Beyond couldn't stop a stray moan from escaping. He never thought he'd ever find himself in this position and enjoy it, he was confused by this whole thing, this man was using him, and resented that. So how could he find this pleasurable?**

**Bakura continued rocking in and out of Beyond completely lost in the moment. He loved every second of it all. He sincerely hated having to use Beyond this way, but he was certain that Beyond would come to understand.**

**Beyond came to his senses a little, what was he doing being the bottom? That wasn't like him. "Stop." he said. He needed to be the top, he always had to be top, that's where he was most comfortable. If Bakura wanted to continue this, they would have to switch spots at least.**

**He was lost in the moment completely until Beyond insisted he stop. "What's the matter?" Bakura asked. He wasn't used to this, why stop?**

**"I don't feel comfortable this way, I'd like to be on top." he answered, trying to push Bakura off gently, as he shifted their positions. Beyond position himself again over Bakura, and put Bakura's head at his entrance, slowly pushing until he was engulfed again.**

**This was fine with him. Bakura was glad that Beyond wasn't just deciding to quit in the middle. As Beyond pushed himself back in place, Bakura thrust up, the wait of being deep inside him was too much to wait for.**

**Beyond gasped in surprise, he was not expecting Bakura to do that! It didn't hurt per se, he just wasn't expecting it. When he had recovered from the shock of it, he began to move, swaying over Bakura and groaning in pleasure.**

**Bakura's hands roamed around Beyond's smooth skin, fixing itself down the small of his back, before venturing even lower. He grabbed and squeezed lightly at his ass, before parting his cheeks to help Beyond feel even more pleasure. His own head was beginning to swim in its own surge of unbelievable bliss. "Oh god." he moaned.**

**He blushed at Bakura's touch. Beyond continued he movements, moaning louder, and going faster. He couldn't believe how good he felt.**

**It was hard for Bakura to believe that Beyond had never been with a man before, he seemed experienced. This was such an absolutely wonderful time.**

**Beyond never imagined he'd ever let himself be taken into this sort of thing, it was odd he'd let anyone do this, but he had felt an odd attraction to Bakura. He always thought it was the eyes, but maybe this was his fate.**

**He was very glad Beyond was really enjoying himself, he began to feel as if he'd gotten lucky. Lucky, that he'd found Beyond, that even though he had used drugs to get him to stay longer and do this very thing with him, that he was still there. Just plain lucky!**

**He did know how much longer he could hold on, he felt the end coming. And yet a part of him didn't want it to end too soon.**

**Bakura felt about ready to blow as well, but he didn't want it to end, this was too sweet.**

**Even though Beyond had been tricked, and had never done this kind of this before, he was feeling good, maybe still a little ashamed, but very good. At last, he could not take anymore came hard all over.**

**Just a moment after Beyond clenched up and came, so did Bakura. He lay there flat in exhaustion, and moments later drifted of to sleep, hoping Beyond was exhausted too, and would stay the night. His plans depended on it.**

**Beyond was too tired and sore to leave back for his room in the secure building he'd called home since he began the investigation with L just barely a week after his wife's funeral, so he just splawled out across the only free space on the bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep. **

**Sometime during the middle of the night, Bakura woke to put the next piece of his plan in action after getting up to used the bathroom. When the sun rose, Beyond would see it.  
Having finished enacting the next stage, he went back to bed, and drifted off to sleep. **

**As the sun rose higher and higher, the glare of something began to shine brightly in his eyes, it woke him from his dreamless slumber. Beyond stirred and began to get up.  
He didn't think that Bakura would mind if used the shower. After a night like that, anyone would need a ****shower.  
It was then he noticed what had caused the glaring light, a ring. When he got a closer look, the ring seemed familiar to him.  
When Beyond looked it over, and had read the familiar inscription, he saw it was his wife's wedding ring! Bakura was the killer, he was 90% sure, emotion covered the rest of the percentage and it took everything to restrain himself from completely snapping. Bakura awoke then. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bakura had been half awake in part to the ring shinning on them, in part because Beyond began to move, but he pretended to still be asleep until Beyond got up and found the ring. He waited for the sound of gasp to reach his ears, waited for Beyond to approach the bed again, before feigning just waking up.  
"Good morning Beyond, what's up?" he yawned.**

**How could Bakura look at Beyond so calmly? he wondered.  
"You... Y-you're the killer!" Beyond stammered, "How? Why? Why me?"  
This made no sense to him. He slept unknowingly with a murderer, how could this have happened to him?**

**"Yes, I am. I am the killer you're hunting. The first one was an accident, I loved her and hadn't meant to hurt her. It's just...I was having a hard time performing, we tried many things, but the last thing, cutting, though not hard or deep, did the trick. As I later found out, she had a blood disorder I had been unaware of and died while...  
Back then, I didn't care to try to figure out the numbers to learn people's lifespans, but that was before I lost her. After that, I did everything I could to figure them out.  
I had my next breakthrough, though I was slowly learning, with my second victim. It was sort of a happy accident with him. I say that because he was a terrible person, rotten to the core.  
He forced me into a relationship with him, and then treated me the worst of everyone, I only found out after the fact that he was like that with all of his boyfriends, and me, I was confused then, I wasn't sure what I wanted. I now know that I'm the type that could go either way.  
Anyway, I was with him a lot that final week, and had learned that numbers sometimes flopped in places, the sixes were sometimes nines, but were sometimes a different number entirely, and other things that made the code confusing. Especially for someone like myself who isn't gifted with numbers.  
Again, I had no intent to kill him, but he had me afraid for my own life, and I got a knife to defend myself. He was in a foul mood and was going to take out on me as he always did with me.  
I killed him and in a panic, left behind the hair ribbons of my girlfriend, taking the knife, his knife with.  
How I did these things and can continue to, I don't honestly know. A part of my sanity must have died with my first victim.  
Why did I kill your wife? At the time, it was just a random occurrence like many of my victims, but it brought me to you, so I'm not ashamed.  
Why you? Why did I take such extreme measures to keep you here, and tell you all of this? Well...I think I may be in love with you. You don't feel it yet, I'm sure of that, but I will eventually share everything with you, and I'm sure you will come to feel the same for me.  
I do realize that forcing this on you makes me no better than my first ex-boyfriend, but love makes you do strange things." Bakura replied.**

**How could Bakura look at Beyond so calmly? he wondered.  
"What makes you so sure you can just trust me with this? I'm a detective as you know, and I work at bringing people like you off the streets. What makes you so sure I won't just tell someone that I met you and reveal everything you told me?" Beyond shot back. Just how would that murderer answer this?**

**"That security system in the building in which you work is nothing to sneeze at, but I can get in there without detection. What if that camera's tape that filmed our hot night, happened to somehow get into a certain Quillish Whammy, otherwise known as Watari's office, or even L's private room?" he answered smugly, pointing to a camera that hung in a corner above a closet. Its sights were aimed right at the bed and it was on.**

**Beyond stiffened. So when he felt like he was being watched, he really had been!  
"You win, you've got me. I won't tell." Beyond admitted, he wasn't exactly all that thrilled he had been used by this killer in such a way and he would be crushed if anyone, let alone L of all people, found out about his night in bed with the man who killed his wife.**

**Bakura felt the victor.  
"You see? You'd better stay true to your word too, I've got all my bases covered in case you try anything." he laughed.**

**"I'll be expected to go back to work soon, I wouldn't be surpirsed if they're worried about me now, I had left rather unexpectedly. Speaking of which, could I use your shower? I can't go back smelling like this. If I don't return, they will go looking for me."**

**"Okay, that's fine." Bakura replied, giving Beyond a hungry eye, "Come and see me again Monday, I'd like to show you something then."**

**Beyond didn't dare to refuse Bakura's offer, he felt stuck.  
All the while in the shower, Beyond felt Bakura's eye on him, and no matter what he did, he could not shake the used feeling he was feeling.  
At last he was clean and dressed, he returned to work.  
"B, where were you all night? I was worried sick, I was about to call a search party to look for you!" L exclaimed.  
"Sorry, I met someone, got caught up in some stuff. But I'm refreshed and ready to go today." Beyond said, faking a smile.  
L looked Beyond over. "I can see that, what's she like? If you get serious about her, she can move in here with you."  
"It's not really like that L, but maybe one day."  
"Really?..." L puzzled.**

Nothing more was said at that point, but they got to work.  
Beyond was looking over past victims. The first few victims to be exact. It was as Bakura had said, the details...only the killer could know that!  
The hair ribbons, they hadn't been reported missing because it was hard to notice a thing like that gone, but it was easy to identify as being the first victim's with the fact she wore them often enough to be noticed.

**Bakura thought it was a shame to lie to Beyond the way he was, but he had to to keep the other under control, he only intended to actually use the video as a last resort.  
Finally, he showered, dressed, and went out into the fresh air. As he walked along, he saw a man in passing that was going to die, he had only a few minutes left. The man appeared healthy enough, so he was curious to see what would happen to the man without his intervention.**

**L studied Beyond carefully.  
B has been acting a little strange since returning. It's a very slight change, hardly worth mention, maybe he'll return to normal after a while.**

**Bakura stalked after that man carefully, he didn't wish to be seen.  
The man walked on, not suspecting a thing.  
Bakura could then see what would happen, as a cat walked out to a ledge above from a window, knocking over a plant, and sure enough, it fell on the man's head.  
The man crashed hard to the pavement under them.  
"That's it? What a way to go." Bakura sighed, as he walked away, he called for an ambulance on his cell phone.**

**"What is it B, what did you find?" L asked.  
"Well... I'm not entirely sure if I did find anything, but I think that at least four victims were known to the killer personally. I don't know if that helps at all." Beyond answered, he really was trying to help the case without giving too much away.  
"And so? Which ones, and how well known were they to each other?" L asked.  
This was interesting, though L could have guessed that the killer probably knew a few of his victims, so where was B going with this?  
L was sure something fishy was going on with B now, he wasn't sure what, or how he could find out, but he knew there was something wrong.**

**Bakura awaited Beyond's return that Monday, if he was too late, he would have to make other plans for their time together.**

**L made a fuss about Beyond's meeting with Bakura, asking things like: 'where are you going?' 'who are you going with?' 'what are your plans?' Making L sound very much like a "Mother Hen".  
Beyond knew if he didn't answer, L would get more suspicious. At the moment, L seemed more curious than anything.  
"I'm not sure what our plans are or where we'll be going, but the person I met a couple of nights ago and I are doing something together." Beyond answered in convincing cheerfulness.**

**There was a knock at the door.  
"Ah, there you are Beyond, how are you, Love?" Bakura laughed, planting a quick kiss on Beyond's cheek.**

**Beyond tensed up for only a moment.  
"So what did you call me here for? If we're going to screw, we should do it and get it out of the way." he said with some bitterness.**

**"Oh come now, you enjoyed that night as much as I did, and don't you deny it! No, we're going to go somewhere and do something more interesting." Bakura smiled.**

**So they left the apartment and began walking. Beyond had no idea what Bakura's plan was, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it. Just where was Bakura taking him anyway?**

**Bakura continued to lead the way, only stopping when they reached the destination he had in mind, a play theater. He watched for Beyond's reaction.**

**When to his surprise, they turned a corner to see a stage theater, Beyond could hide his shock.  
"We're taking in a show?" he asked.**

**"Among other things..." Bakura replied darkly.  
So far everything was under control and according to plan, he just hoped the actors in his play would follow his script later.**

**Beyond avoided looking at names and lifespans and just enjoyed watching the scripted drama unfold on stage, and was impressed that Bakura enjoyed this kind of theater.  
Whenever he did happen to look over, he saw Bakura was completely absorbed in the story playing out.**

**After the show, Bakura brought Beyond backstage to meet one of the actors.  
****"Hey Bakura, it's been awhile."**** the man laughed.**

**He was still trying to avoid looking at the man's name above his head, doing so would mean seeing the numbers counting down. Beyond didn't want to know when the man would die.**

**Bakura took notice of Beyond's avoiding gaze. This was going much better than he thought.  
"Beyond, this is Mark. We were good friends when I had more time and money to spend on going to the theater. Mark, this is Beyond, I wanted to bring him by to meet you." he laughed.  
Mark eyed Beyond carefully before turning to Bakura and saying, ****"Bakura hunny, he's adorable, just your type."**

**Beyond was surprised, and had to get a good look again.  
"You're gay? I'd have never guessed that." he said to Mark.**

**"Yes, he and I never had anything, although Mark did try." Bakura replied.  
****"Yes, I tried so many times to get him to go with me, I'm just not what Bakura was looking for."****  
****"I told you before, I'm Bi, I most of the time prefer women. But... I was thinking, you should show Beyond one of the costumes from your personal collection, one of the numbers you almost got me to go for..." Bakura laughed lightly.  
****"Okay, follow me to this closet, I always bring my costumes with me everywhere I perform."**** Mark replied taking Beyond by the hand, leading him to the closet.**

**As soon as the two of them were completely in the closet, the door closed behind them. Beyond tried to open it again, it was stuck!  
"Bakura! We're stuck, open the door!" Beyond exclaimed, beginning to panic.**

**"What? We're stuck in here? No, no, no, this is not good! I don't do well in small space, let us out!"**** Mark exclaimed, bug-eyed with fear.  
There was no reply on the other side of the door, and Mark began panicking more, pounding on the door.**

**Beyond now understood the situation, that dirty rat knew this man was afraid of closed in spaces, he'd even made the suggestion for this very situation, and the man was just getting more freaked by the second!**

**Bakura was aware of how frightened Mark was becoming, almost to the point of hyperventilating, at any moment he would snap and become violent in an attempt to get out of that closet, it was already beginning.  
Mark went far inside himself, he wouldn't hear a thing at this point, so Bakura slid the knife under the door toward Beyond.**

**Beyond understood everything then, he wasn't getting out unless he killed.  
He looked then, Marcus Towers, the numbers were counting down to his death.  
Mark looked crazed in that moment, not the kindness he'd seen before.**

**"Better hurry, he's likely to explode Beyond. You see the numbers, you know what to do." Bakura spoke up at last.**

**What? Kill someone? How could Beyond do something like that?  
"Let me out!" Beyond yelled.  
No answer. Time was running out, and Mark was getting crazier by the second! Beyond didn't know what to do.**

**The last act was on, and Bakura watched as it unfolded to its final conclusion. He was sure Beyond wouldn't disappoint him.  
A breath was released that sounded more like a growl. Mark snapped then, running straight for Beyond.**

**There was barely enough time or room for Beyond to grab the knife from the floor and dodge out of the way.  
He would have no choice if he was attacked again.**

**It was as if he was seeing red, Mark circled around again, maybe he was possessed. He went straight for Beyond.**

**Beyond got out of the way yet again by seconds, but the horrified man wouldn't leave him alone. At last they were cornered, and yet again Mark Towers pounced.  
Beyond gripped the knife tightly, and expected pain, but felt none. When he opened his eyes to look, Beyond saw he had indeed stabbed the now very soon to be deceased, Marcus Towers.  
He was losing blood fast, and already nearing the end. At last, Mark staggered back, fell, and was gone. All over, just that quickly.  
Then the door swung open, but Beyond was too shocked to move.  
I did it, I killed that man, I actually killed someone... he thought, horrified.**

**"The first couple are like that, you'll get over it. Here, let me through, I need to do a few things." Bakura said calmly.  
When he came back through the door, he had a dress in hand, and at the last moment, flipped the wedding ring ****into the closet with the corpse.  
"Come on, let's go back to my place."**

**Nothing mattered to him in that moment, Beyond was lost in his own mind, and let himself be lead away to Bakura's apartment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once they arrived back to his place, Bakura started making their supper. A meal of rice, chicken, and steamed carrots.**

**Beyond had been through the emotional wringer and was running ragged. All he felt now was numb and empty.**

**Bakura looked over at Beyond as he served the dish of chicken flavored rice, tender carrots, and a couple of good sized piece of chicken.  
"That was a dirty thing for me to do, I won't do that to you again unless you want to join me the next time."**

**Beyond looked up as Bakura spoke, but said nothing as he turned back to his plate. He picked carefully at his food.  
At last he shoveled a forkful of the flavored rice into his mouth though he didn't have of an appetite.**

**The silence was maddening, so Bakura turned on the radio, a local Chinese station. music with a light rock feel to it was playing then. The music helped, he liked the sound.**

**With the music to drown out out the tense silence, Beyond began to become of his surroundings and who he was with, and the muddled chain of events that happened after Mark Towers's death became clear to him.  
"You used your calling card even though, I killed that man!" he exclaimed.**

**"That's right, I had already picked him as a target long before I met you, besides, I'm only so cruel. I really only wanted you to know what it was like so you could understand me a little better, but...You cross me, you go down too. I'll really only show them the tape, I would take all the blame for myself, but they are bound to figure out I didn't do the latest one by one thing. That fact may get them to asking you questions. That's a big if though, not really worth considering.  
What if I stop now, or something to convict myself?"**

**"Would you even do that? Would you stop?" Beyond asked, he was shocked at what he was hearing.**

**"Maybe, maybe. If you would continue to see me." Bakura laughed.**

**Beyond was torn, he wanted to believe Bakura and maybe start over again, but wouldn't that mean he would have to quit the case or send L on a goose chase?  
"What would I have to do?" he asked.**

**"Quit the case, live with me here, and help me by keeping me interested, satisfied."**

**"What? But wouldn't that mean I would have to get a new job? I'm sure you barely make enough for yourself."**

**"True, we would have to split every bill down the middle. So, does that mean you might consider it?"**

**"Maybe. I have to consider carefully what I'm going to say, L is a very sharp individual, if I don't, he'll suspect something, and he probably still might." Beyond said.  
The two finished eating in silence, taking in the music.  
Beyond really had a lot to think about, he honestly had wanted to quit being a detective for a while, he just didn't know what else he could do, he'd never done anything besides detective work, that what he was conditioned to be from the beginning up at Whammy's.  
At first he thought it was a great idea, but then, there were cases of murder that became so rotten, that he dreaded working them, and of course there was this one that he was an accessory to now.  
Beyond wanted so bad to believe that he could just save Bakura by staying with him, but thmaib questions were, could he and would he stop? It was taking a big risk, especially if he found out that Bakura could not stop just by moving in with him, but he found that he did care for the man who had lied, deceived, and caused him to kill.  
****He had mixed feelings about this whole thing.**

**"What's wrong, Beyond?" Bakura asked, "Are you okay?" Though he was sure he knew what Beyond was thinking about.  
Truth be told that he did want to quit. He had his own plans, plans that only really started when he layed eyes on Beyond. If he hadn't seen him that day, he had no doubt he would be planning his next victim, may even have moved out of state.**

**"I should go, I have many things to think about." Beyond said.**

**"Could we exchange numbers?" Bakura asked.**

**"No, that wouldn't be safe for either of us. I'll see you in a few days. I may be with my things, maybe not. Be prepared for anything because I'm not really sure what I'll decide." Beyond replied in a voice that held no emotion.**

**Bakura nodded, headed for the door to open it for him, and said, "That's probably for the best.  
He kissed Beyond on the lips a full seven seconds before letting him at last go.**

**"B! There's been another victim! Where have you been?" L shouted as soon as he saw Beyond enter the building.  
"Frankly L, I don't give a damn! If you want me for any reason besides murder cases, I'll be in my room thank you very much!" Beyond yelled back. He did care to live out the details he knew quite well already, again.  
Of course this strange behavior was noted by L too. B really had been acting so strangely, ever since he came home the other day. Could it be that B had met the killer? If so, was B being blackmailed into not speaking up about it?  
Just then, the detective saw a white hair on the floor. He carefully picked it up.  
"Get this hair to be analyzed, if there's any DNA on it, I want to know about it, and who's it is."  
"Yessir, L."**

**Bakura lie on his couch looking up at the ceiling, he wondered what answer he would get from Beyond. The time of their meeting was in a few days, and he was getting restless.**

**At last Beyond had an answer, not one he exactly liked, but one he hoped would work out for the best.  
He had to get away from his profession, he was not exactly thrilled anymore with the things it took to be a detective, and, at the very least, it would be harder for Bakura to plan out murders with Beyond there.**

**Yet another boring day at work, passed slowly. Bakura wished Beyond would come back to him soon. He missed Beyond.**

**The day came at last. Beyond hadn't been out of his room much since he came back. He thought a lot and very hard about what he wanted to say.  
He walked down to the main investigation hall where all the monitors and computers all sat in a sophisticated network that connected with everything in the world and helped to serve any investigator who was fortunate enough to be asked to work in the building. He walked until he found L.  
"L, I'm quitting the investigation, it's become much too personal. I haven't even had the proper time to mourn my wife, but it isn't just that, All I've ever known was following you. It took me a long time to realize it and it's about time I find out for myself what I'm capable of on my own. From the very beginning when I came to Whammy's House, all of us, we were molded into the likeness of you. I've always resented that, even more so after A took his life, but of course it was his time, but that doesn't excuse it, he killed himself because he wanted to live up to you and couldn't. He felt like the biggest failure, but you know all about that, you read that note just like I did when I found him. It's a wonder that I didn't just run away then, I had wanted to, but I stayed because I wanted to help, with my eyes, I could help, and C, she urged me to stay. Without her here now, I can finally see that detective work is not for me.  
I want to live my own life now, and because I'm leaving the investigation and your lifestyle behind, I don't belong in this building, so I taking my things too. I'm not going back to my old apartment either, Cal, she died ****there, I can't stay there... Well, this goodbye, but I don't really hate you, so, good luck with catching the psycho you're after." Beyond looked up at L's face, not only to see his reaction, but to look at his name and lifespan one last time.  
He couldn't hold back a gasp, why had the numbers dropped so suddenly? He remembered well when L was supposed to die, not for years yet, so why? Shinigami?  
L wasn't so shocked about B wanting to leave the case, not even when listening to his reasons for leaving, he actually had expected B would lead his own life eventually, but why had he gasped?  
"B, what's the matter?" L asked.  
Beyond couldn't tell him, could he? How would he even start? He just would come out with it.  
"L, as it is already well established, I can see when people will die, I've worked side by side with you and have known for years when you would die, it was supposed to be years from now, but... now it's different, the numbers don't read the way the they used to, I think we may have upset the shinigami. You be very careful now, you don't have much longer, I can't... I don't want to tell you any more than that. I-I-I have to go, be careful L Lawiet." he said. He then ran as quickly as he could from there, back to his room and quickly packed as much as he could.**

**Where was Beyond? If he didn't show up soon, Bakura didn't know what he was going to do, but it probably wasn't going to be the wisest thing he could do.**

**So he would die sooner than he was originally expected to. L, well he didn't know quite what to think of this turn of events. He had expected to be at risk during the Kira investigation, that's one thing he did not stop to dwell on, now that it was solved and out of the way, he was going to die? If it was a shinigami, it was most likely the white shinigami's doing, it was very attached to the second Kira, Miss Amane, but he bore no hate, he did what he had to to win.**

Beyond was finished packing what he had with him in this building, and hurried on his way to Bakura's. Along the way, Rem came swooping down from where ever it was she had come from.  
It startled Beyond only for a moment, but he began walking again, acting natural, no one else could see her after all.  
"Misa is dead, she lived out the rest of her lifespan in misery. I'm taking your friend's life because he was the instrument of Misa's death, I can see your lifespan quite well, but what I have planned for you and your boyfriend will be worse than what will happen to L." she said before she flew away, probably back to the world of the shinigami.

Beyond didn't think about her words right then, as he got to the building in which Bakura lived.


	5. Chapter 5

Bakura practically flung the door open when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He took one good look at Beyond carrying his things and silently thanked whoever it was in heaven that liked him.

Bakura didn't care what time of the day it was, he wanted Beyond in the worst way, and he would have him. He immediately helped Beyond bring in the clothes and necessities he brought with him, then started in on placing roaming hands on Beyond's body.

Beyond didn't fight Bakura's advances, and in fact began to take his shirt up. Anything to escape the things that were on his mind now was good to him.

Beyond didn't stop at Bakura's shirt either, he began to take his own pants down, letting them fall to his ankles when he finished tugging at them.

Bakura felt the pit of his stomach tighten for the pleasure yet to come, and helped Beyond take his shirt.

When Beyond dropped his pants, Bakura knelt down, taking Beyond's cock out and began to blow him, slowly starting at his head, circling it with his lips first, then teasingly slow with his tongue.

Beyond threw back his head and let Bakura go to work on numbing his mind until he only felt the pleasure. He was getting used to the idea of being with another man. A shock wave of pleasure hit him when Bakura rolled his tongue over his head, he could help letting out a yelp of pleasure at the sensation. He begged for more, nearly bucking his hips.

Bakura pulled out for a moment.

"Relax Beyond, you almost choked me." he replied before he went back to it.

"Mmm.. Okay, sorry." Beyond moaned, sincerely in apology. He did relax, and continued to moan his pleasure, unashamedly. Beyond was even beginning think he might be in love with Bakura.

Bakura loved that he was able to please Beyond like this, but he had to get out of his own pants.

He rose to his feet, and said, "Your turn." He unzipped his and waited for Beyond to go to work.

Beyond first pulled down Bakura's pants.

"Are you sure? I've never done this before."

"Yes, I'm sure. You can do it, just relax your throat. Bakura answered, "It's okay, really."

Beyond hesitantly knelt before Bakura and took him slowly into his mouth, at the same time pushing a finger up into his tight hole.

Beyond wanted to be very careful, he had no idea how people did such things without choking, but if his lover was confident he could, he would try. Beyond continued, slowly flicking his tongue across the head of Bakura's erection, making sultry movements.

Bakura sighed passionately, the two sensations made him want to melt into the floor.

Beyond got braver and filled his mouth more, doing as he was by relaxing his throat until part of the head reached it.

Then Beyond added a second finger, penetrating the hole.

"I need you Beyond, take me now!" Bakura moaned.

He wanted to feel Beyond inside him, it was so strong of a feeling, he was sure he'd lose his mind. He wanted to be fucked hard!

If Bakura wanted to get to it, Beyond had no problem with that. Discarding the rest of their clothes, Beyond told Bakura to lean against the couch and filled him to the hilt as quickly as possible.

Bakura did as he was told, after all, he liked that Beyond took charge the way he did.

He didn't have to wait long, Beyond filled him to the hilt so quickly, he felt pain and clenched up, but it served to turn him on more.

Bakura soon relaxed, and let Beyond take over.

Beyond expected that he might have been a little too rough, and knew Bakura would clench up.

When Bakura did relax, he did take over, thrusting into the other with out much thought.

Bakura was already enjoying himself, amused that he was leaning against the arm of his own couch, and not ashamed of the tiny mewling moans escaping.

To be dominated this way, it was a nice change and a turn on. He grabbed at his own cock and began to pump in time to Beyond's thrusts, letting loose a loud moan. He didn't care what people thought, it was only him and Beyond in his world right now.

Beyond continued to slide in and out of Bakura with force. It was probably painful to him, but Bakura had showed signs of liking pain before, so Beyond didn't dwell on it. All he cared about at the moment was satisfying himself.

Bakura bent further toward Beyond, moaning out every obscenity he could think of. This moment was what he waited days for and he was swimming in ecstasy.

He continued to pound into Bakura, losing himself in the moment, he found himself able to slide in easier than before, a result of a mixture of blood and other fluids no doubt.

Beyond was wonderful, making Bakura feel in a way he hadn't felt in sometime. He cried Beyond's name and encouraged him to tear him up, to do his best.

Beyond barely heard Bakura, he was lost to the pleasure he was in, obeying his love would likely make the moment not last as long, but what did it matter? He wanted to do what would make Bakura feel good too, so he did obey.

Bakura was still pumping in sync with Beyond's thrusts, and nearing the end. He continued to moan obscenities until at last he came, shooting off into his hand and a little onto the couch arm.

Soon after Bakura came, Beyond did as well shooting his seed deep into Bakura.

**"So," Bakura started as they dressed, "What made you decide to come back to me? And, for that matter, why did you on the day we met, continue to stay even though you knew I had drugged you and all?" He felt he should have asked that last question sooner, but he was sure now was a good time too.**

**Bakura's words reached him after he cleaned himself up a little, and dressed.  
"I'm not entirely sure why I decided to come back, but it seemed like the only option that was for the best. As for the other question, I don't masturbate. I just don't. It's sorta been a code of mine ****not to, and I was lucky, I always had C, I mean my wife, I knew when the day would come when I would no longer have her, but I had always hoped I would have another...It's strange that it would end up being you, I never saw that one coming." It somehow saddened him to say all that, maybe because it still hurt him to think of his wife. It was completely insane to think he'd fallen for her killer, but he was sure that's what he had done.**

**"Oh, I see. Are you happy with your choice? Because I know I was a bit forceful with you, I do want your happiness too I hope you know." Bakura replied, and he meant it too, "And from what you tell me, all you've ever been was a detective, are you sure you want to quit all that?"  
He had no idea why he was considering all these things now? Was it because he just wanted Beyond all to himself before he really thought about what it would all mean?**

**Beyond thought for a long while before answering. ...  
"Sir, the results of the hair sample are inconclusive, there was no DNA on it to annalyze. I'm sorry, I know you were hoping for something, L." Detective Tanner, one of L's handpicked honest officers told L.  
"No, it's fine, there has to be another way to find this murderer, we'll start by finding out where B has gotten to and what he's doing now that he has left us. Watari, get me the records regarding B's past including the things from before he came to us at Whammy's." L ordered.**

"Well... It's like this," Beyond began, "If I'm here with you, you won't be able to plan more murders without my notice, even if it's a person's time, no one has the right to kill them, that is one of many reasons why I came back. Another reason I decided to do this is because I feel I should get away from L's shadow, I've always followed after him, it's time I step out on my own and find out about me, the real Beyond Birthday. And...and... This is so hard for me to say considering everything you've put me through, but I-I-I do care about you. So, yes, I am happy with my decision."

**"I'm glad to hear that, Beyond. I do plan stop my old life now that I have you here with me. We can do things together that I wasn't able to do with my victims. I can share with you the things I know." Bakura purred in Beyond's ear.**

**Beyond shivered at Bakura's words, he didn't know whether it was in repulsion of that icy promise, or anticipation of the promise. He had to admit he was curious about what Bakura could mean by his words.**

**"I should start getting the paper shouldn't I? That way you can search the classifieds for a new job. Or would you prefer I recommend you where I work and we could see each other everyday." Bakura sighed contently, "But that's up to you of course. Here, I'll show you where to put away your things."  
He started walking toward the bedroom in which they'd spent their first night.**

**Beyond hesitantly followed after Bakura, he was still unsure that Bakura wasn't trying to trick him in some way.**

**"Here, I have this extra dresser for your clothes, and we'll have to figure out what to do with the other stuff later. So, what would you like to do now? Eat? Watch TV?" Bakura replied.**

**"I guess I am sorta hungry. Got anything sweet? Old habits die hard." Beyond said sheepishly. He still, often times, even when eating a regular meal needed something sweet with or in his meal. A habit he picked up from his former mentor, L. Things were much different now, how would life outside of what he knew, and was used to, be like? At the moment, it seemed very hopeful.  
"I think I would like to try and find my own job." Beyond replied meekly.**

**"Okay, suit yourself. What would you like? I get a bit of a sweet tooth every now and again too. I've got pancakes, waffles, stuff for pb&j, and many desserts different for sweets."**

**"Breakfast stuff for supper sounds like a good idea to me." replied Beyond.**

**"Fine, about L, what do think he knows about me? Do you think he has any leads?"**

**"I've no earthly idea, all I know for sure is that he does not know who you are directly. Anyway, don't worry about him at the moment."**

**"Good. Consider the matter dropped, no need to stress when he has nothing."**

**The night and a few days passed with peace between the two, and at last Beyond found a job for himself.  
Meanwhile, L was working around the clock as usual. He now was aware of B's true name, which he was sure B would use to find a job of his own. If they found anyone with that name in The City of Angels, they were sure to find where B was, who, if anyone, he was with, and with any luck, their murderer.**

**Bakura was preparing dinner for Beyond's arrival after his first day of work. He was also preparing for activities **_**after**_** dinner. He could hardly wait at all for that moment.**

**L was browsing over the information gathered before him about his former successor. "So, is this information correct? B has moved in with a... Bakura Helket? And he's working with a phone and internet company now, most interesting. Get me info on this Bakura Helket please, from what B has already told us, the killer has connection to some victims. If this our man, he will have had some sort of relation to some victims." L said.  
"Yes sir, that information is correct, and I'll get right on it, sir." an officer said.  
Beyond never thought that working with tech support would be so tiring, but he knew that there would always be that idiotic customer that didn't know how to follow directions. Maybe he was better off staying in L's shadow, but he could let himself think like this, it was for everyone's benefit he was doing this. He wanted no part of whatever was to happen with L. He hoped Bakura would have supper ready and he could have a nice relaxing evening.**


End file.
